CTSG
CTSG, (Civilization Tastes So Good) znany też jako "MinecraftPL" jest jedną z najbardziej znanych osób na polskiej scenie Minecrafta. Zasłynął on szczególnie dzięki prowadzeniu kanału YouTube, na którym publikował poradniki, które ze względu na jakość i humor przyciągnęły tysiące ludzi. CTSG był administratorem MyCraft1. Kanał MinecraftPL zasubskrybowano 201 591 razy, natomiast jego drugi kanał CTSG87 zasubskrybowano 222 276 razy (stan na 06.03.2015). Poradniki 15 września 2010 roku CTSG opublikował swój pierwszy poradnik, Pierwsza noc. Mimo iż jego filmy z poradnikami pochodzą z czasówAlphy, a niektóre jego filmiki mogą być częściowo nieprzydatne w obecnej fazie rozwoju gry, to i tak są one oglądane przez początkujących graczy do dziś ze względu na ich popularność. Do dziś pierwszy odcinek tej serii został obejrzany ponad 3 098 830 (stan na 06.03.2015) razy. Kolejne poradniki ukazywały się zazwyczaj od 3 do 7 dni po każdym kolejnym. Filmy stały się jednym z najbardziej rozpowszechnionych źródeł wiedzy dot. mechanizmów gry jak i jej samej. Z czasem również i sam autor filmów stał się jednym z bardziej rozpoznawalnych (o ile nie najbardziej rozpoznawalnym) graczy. Poradniki tworzone przez niego opisują najbardziej podstawowe zagadnienia ze świata gry. Zapowiadane były także poradniki na bardziej zaawansowane tematy, jednakże do nagrania takowych nigdy nie doszło. Każdy poradnik ma co najmniej 1 000 000 wyświetleń. Pełna lista poradników: (stan aktualny na 26.05.12) Kanciasta codzienność Intro KC z odcinka #20 27 grudnia CTSG opublikował film "podsumowanie". Obwieścił w nim, iż kończy nagrywanie filmików z gry ze względu na problemy techniczne. Decyzja ta wzbudziła ogromne kontrowersje wśród oglądających, którzy domagali się nowych filmów. Dnia 6 stycznia opublikowano nowy film o tytule "Kanciasta Codzienność". Jest to seria typowych nagrań "Let's play...". Ideą takich filmów jest przechodzenie gier "na oczach" oglądających. CTSG połączył gatunek LP z poradnikami, dzięki czemu nie tylko pokazuje graczom jak grać, lecz także objaśnia i tłumaczy wszystko, co robi. Oglądalność serii rośnie z każdym kolejnym odcinkiem, tak samo jak liczba subskrybujących kanał. Screen z odcinka #15 Jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, jakie natchnęły CTSG do nagrania "Kanciastej Codzienności", było piękno okolicy, jaką stworzył generator map. Teren, na którym toczy się rozgrywka to głównie kombinacja głębokich dolin i ogromnych gór, jak i wielu dużych podziemnych jaskiń. Sam autor na wielu nagraniach przyznaje, iż uważa, by nie niszczyć naturalnego pięknamapy, na której przyszło mu grać. Kolejne odcinki KC dodawane są od jednego dnia do nawet kilku tygodni po każdym kolejnym. Zazwyczaj jednak data dodania następnego odcinka nie zostaje podana. Pełna lista odcinków: (stan aktualny na 21.10.12) Kanciasta Codzienność #021 16 marca pojawił się najdłuższy odcinek KC. Opisywał on kulisy powstawania podwodnej kuli ze szkła. Stworzenie tego odcinka zajęło przeszło 5 dni czasu rzeczywistego. Odcinek został skrócony do 40 minut. Godzinę po publikacji odcinka ilość wyświetleń wynosiła 15 000. Jest to najprawdopodobniej najszybszy wzrost wyświetleń na godzinę spośród wszystkich filmów nt. Minecrafta. Około godziny 15:30, czyli 45 minut po publikacji filmu, publikowanych było 20 komentarzy na minutę. Projekt budowy kopuły został - jak wiele innych projektów CTSG - bardzo ciepło przyjęty przez graczy. Kopuła miała wymiary ~ 60x60x152. Jej wnętrze zostało wypełnione - roboczo - roślinami i kwiatami. Kanciasta Dolina 9 lipca na kanale CTSG ukazał się filmik Minecraft - Seria Multiplayer - Prolog & Ogłoszenie wyników konkursu, który przedstawia zapowiedź Kanciastej Doliny oraz wyniki konkursu z KC #030. 6 września 2011, CTSG wypuścił odcinek "PROMO" który jest ukazany jako "Time-Lapse", dwa dni później wypuścił ten sam odcinek lecz w normalnym tempie. Kanciasta Dolina to seria filmików, w której CTSG gra na swoim prywatnym serwerze multiplayer z osobami, które przyjęły jego zaproszenie do wspólnej gry. Pełna lista odcinków: (stan aktualny na 21.10.12r.) Kanciasta Codzienność - Sezon 2 Pełna lista odcinków: (stan aktualny na 21.10.12r.) Pytania i odpowiedzi W dniu nakręcenia 19 odcinka KC nakręcony został również pierwszy odcinek innej serii - Pytania i Odpowiedzi. Pełna lista odcinków: (stan aktualny na 26.05.12.r.) Odcinki Specjalne CTSG 17 maja opublikował pierwszy odcinek grania na SMP przechodząc mapę z innymi graczami. Pełna lista odcinków: (stan aktualny na 26.05.12r.) Ciekawostki * CTSG zauważył w odcinku poświęconemu Netherowi (#009), jakoby podróże między światami spowalniały działanie gry. * CTSG zorganizował 21 stycznia konkurs promujący kupowanie oryginalnej wersji gry. * CTSG odpowiada na pytania zadawane przez graczy, jak i opowiada "nowinki" ze świata gry podczas nagrywania. * Pomimo iż w artykule napisane było, iż do ponownego nagrywania skłoniło autora piękno mapy, to jednak inny gracz, Jahmaican, jak możemy dowiedzieć się w pierwszym odcinku KC, bezpośrednio nakłonił CTSG do ponownego sprawdzenia gry po jednym z update'ów. * W odcinku 026 CTSG zaprosił do kanałów innych użytkowników którzy wstawiają odcinki z Minecrafta regularnie. * W odcinku 029 CTSG użył moda GLSL Shaders i efektów podczas nagrywania tylko po to, aby stworzyć filmik na temat halucynacji. * CTSG czasami gra razem z Madzik89 (MagdalenaMariaMonika) np. w Escape the Redmurk Mystery czy w odcinku 17 Minecraftu na obcasach.